you are loved
by laica-27
Summary: madeline has been betrayed by her friends, but someone has been watching her and waithing for the time to show her that there arre true friends out there. ( fem harry)
1. Chapter 1

**you are loved**

1\. a meeting

Madeline was walking towards a little cafe on the outskirds of london, hogwards hade been closed down for christmas and she hade just been sat on the train by dumbledore they knew she hadn`t any place to be she hade hopet they would take pity and after what happend in dumbledores office she knew not bloody likly.

-flashback-

_" what" madeline said " where im i suposse to live i can`t go back to the dursleys and you know that."_

_" we don`t cared we can`t and won`t take you in." Dumbledore said as it was final._

_madeline looked around and looked directly at Remus he looked indiffrent to her but when she said to him in a deadly serious voice " how dare you you promist my parets and sirius you would take care of me instate you betay them" Remus looked shocket at her, and opend his mouth to say something but Madeline didn`t let him and contiuet " you are not to vist my parens again ever you are from this day on a traitor to the potter name." a glow infoldet them both sealing the spell._

_Remus fell to his knee`s in agony then he got a chance to say something " i did it because we have to win the war, and if i had to ignorere you for some time so be it."_

_" no matter what the consequences." asked Madeline_

_" i would have taken you in after the war to take care of you" said Remus " i know for a fact that so will the weasleys."_

_Madeline jumped up and begun to yell " you think that after what you have put me though there will be an afterwards, in half a year i have lived of porridge that my stomach can`t digest food with more bid in, i have hade to live like a prisoner in a room with out a bath and toilet i was forced to hold if i was in need of a toilet, my suppost friends turned there backs on me, that isn`t even the wost when there was a accident in potions i hade to site and wait to all was finished even the boys even though the rules is that the girls come first because the potion could make you sterile" she yelled the last bid in to madam pomfry`s fase " congratulation you took one of my only dreams away from me."_

_madeline calmed down a little and contiuet in a more normal tone " who said i didn`t sent any letters to nerville i did but there where no reply."_

_that got Dumbledore, Remus, mcgonagall and madam pomfry up of the chairs all looking at her, Dumbledore placed his hand under Madelines chin and said " look me in the eyes and say that again."_

_Madeline did just that and while she was doing that she felt him enter her mind._

_when he hade seen what he was looking for he fell down in his chair and said " what have we done."_

_" what are you talking about." asked mcgonagall_

_dumbledore looked at her and said " Madeline did really sent letters to nerville she just didn`t get any reply."_

_"what." yelled the other teachers_

_" please don`t leave the wizard wold all this is just til after the war has been won or until we finde thouse letters." dumbledore plead _

_" there will be no afterwards." Madeline said, shook the hand on her shoulder off and walked out of the office. _

_on her way down to her room she was puled into a abandond class room it was luna she said " when you come to london go to gringrotts and redrav you last money and convert it in to muggle money after go to the little cafe called black bunny in the outskirts of london trust the yellow eyes and im not talking about werewolfs. and Madeline order some cocca" _

-end flashback-

that was all she said and in a a momment of crazyness Madeline decided to trust luna and now she was walking into the black bunny she looked around but didn`t finde any yellow eyes right away she walked over to counter and said " i want some cocca." " it will be right there" the waiter said and she went about making it put it infront of madeline and said " it will be 10 shillings." madeline went to pay and nearly jumpet in fright when a voice behinde her said " i will pay." Madeline turned around and saw a man standing behinde her while he was paying she took in his apperents he was big in contrast to her, had blond hair and he hade a felling of kindness over him she notice his yellow eyes and she thought this is him Luna meant, he took the cocca and gav a sign for her to follow, as the worked he said " don`t be alamet by my daughter she can apper very energetic."

" im uset to it." madeline said then they came to stall in the back of the cafe where they hade some privasy, in the stall sat a girl she looket like a pixie she hade yellow eyes to and beside her sat a man madeline unly could describe as drop dead beautiful he was tall, dark blond hair, yellow eyes, he had well fittet clothes on there showet his well build body she looket at his face he hade a beautiful smile to .

" okay whats going on her." Madeline said

" my name is carlisle cullen and this is my adopted daughter and son." the blonde guy began he was intruptet but the little pixie looking girl

" my name is Alice cullen and this is Jasper, we are vegetarians vampires." both madeline, Carlisle and jasper staret at her in shock

" Alice you can`t blure it out like that" Calisle exclamed " First we in a public place and your scacring Madeline."

" no no she isn`t" Madeline hurried said and continuet with the stares she got from the other two " im uset to a lot of things." and told her life story to them at the end of the tale she hade carlisle on one side holding her and Alice on the other while she was sobbing, jasper was sitting with a sour look on his face mumbeling about stupid pigheaded wizards.

they let her cry out when Alice said " some vampires have powers and mine is i get visons of the furture, and in the last fifteen years i have gotten a lot of visons of you, if you knew how many times i nealy came to get you away from here you wouldn`t be able to count theme on eather hande it`s to many times to count."

" she`s right, us three was the only one`s to know off you in ouer clan and eash time she hade a vison she would come to me begging to come and get you" Carlisle said in a sad voice "but at the time you wouldn`t hade bevieved us if we hade come and told you all off this, so we hade to wait to it hade all run it couse, but you didn`t deserve any of this and deffenatly not the treatment of you."

" it`s all a misunderstandig on the part off most off the order of flaming peacocks" Alice buttet in " the real culpit is Ginevra weasley she took the letters you wrote and hid them not a smart thing to do, she`s going to get fount out to night."

" what" Madeline said " why would she do that i never did anything to her."

" i don`t know for sure but it probably has something to do with that she was jealous with your close friendship with neville, Ron and Hermione" Alice said then she spacet out madeline looket at carlisle with a puzzelt look " she having a vison" he said to her madeline just noodet in understanding.

they both looket at her with raist eyebrows, so she explaint her self.

"oh dear Ginny is really going to blow up now"

"why." asked Madeline

" because when they find out what she has done it will come out in all the papers and the menistry will be involed, in other words, the fame she so desperate wants will be hers but not in the way she wantet it." aswerd Alice

" that so typical the wizard wold" said Madeline and contiuet when she saw the looks of the two others " they won`t take responsabilaty for what they have helpt create, take voldemort for example he didn`t start out that way but was createt by the wizard wolds attitude towards orphans."

both carlisle and Alice looket at her with raised eyebrows.

" i have hade time to look in to voldemorts past, and i`m not stupid as they others think, i don`t se the wold in black and white there are all thoughs grey areas in betwine." said madeline

" your right" said Carlisle " but that dosn`t explaine what happens to Ginny."

" the whole wizard wold will hate her for what she has done, her familie will outcast her to a extens that she will be all alone in the wold." said Jasper up to this point had stayed silent.

that worryed Madeline and she asked Alice " can you keep a eye on her, this can wery well push her over the edge so she joins Voldemort" and at the raist eye brows she continuit " in her first year she was possessed by voldemort that what she says."

" okay i will keep a eye on her just to se if she is going to be a problem."

" good idèr" said Carlisle " if she is going to come after us."

" now we have to get a move on we have to catsh the plane." said Alice

" Airplane?" Said Madeline

" yes airplane" Said Alice " don`t frett we have allready cleart it with the amarican menistry off magic you have a full cityenship over there now."

"øh good to hear."

" the amerikan menistry didn`t agree with there treatment off you so the grantet you it when you was just two years old and all the other contryes followt in there wake." said Carlisle

" thats why you never have been out of england" said Alice " becouse if you showet up out side england the contry you where in would have taken you, and all there carefully lade planes would fall down."

"øh bugger" said Madeline

" yes oh bugger now we have to go." said Alice and all four got up and walked towards the door got out side when they where out side jesper stopped and turned towards madeline and said " i will nead your wand."

" for what." said Madeline

" i will confront the order off the phonix" said Jasper " and tell them to leave you alone."

madeline got a worryed look on her face when she took out the wand and drop it into Jaspers wating hand, jasper took a hold of her hand and said " don`t worry im a old friend of dumbledore not that im wery poud of that right now."

" don`t fell bad it`s not your fault that he is as he is and he is a minapulator of the best." said Madeline she couldn`t understand the fellings he was stiring in her.

" i should have been able to sens it im a empath." said jasper to her supriss and the he walked away.

the others got in the car and drove to airport and got on a privetjet,.

a cople of hours later said Alice now they can`t hurt you anymore we are over amarican waters ."

earlier that evening with the order they all sat around the table and eat while dumbledore was going around grimmauld place looking for something, they didn`t know what he was looking for, but one in the gruppe hade a supicion and it was making her nervous (what if he finds them) she thought nervously and moved to get up but was stopped by mcgonagalls voice " where are you going ginny."

" no where." Answerd Ginny

" Care to exlpain this letters from Madeline i founde hidding in your room in a little room above your fireplace." dumbledores voice startlet her and ginnys voice opend and closet a cuble of time with out anything comming out,

" now hear ginny problably coulden`t get her self to trow all the letters from Madeline out so she hid them" Said molly " Isn`t that right ginny." she asked ginny. molly didn`t fell comfetable with ignoring Madeline, Molly fell`t that madeline just needed a little more guidance than punshiment

" that isn`t the case here this is letters from Madeline to neville, hermione and ron" dumbledore said the trios heards poped up with big eyes " and they are all datet back to the start of summer."

ginny felled all the eyes in the room on her, and she was staring back defiantly.

that shocket the room she didn`t even deny it, she really didn`t think she was in trouble, she just sat there with a smirk on her lips like she hade done nothing wrong.

"wip that smirk of your face young lady" said Dumbledore " you are in a lot of trouble right now what you did can give up to five year in azkaban.

ginny just look at his with that smirk on her face and said " my parents won`t let you do anything."

that got arthur up of his chair and in the face of his daughter " if you think that you will get a way with doing this to Madeline a sweet innocent girl" he said in a calm but deadly voice " if you think that just becouse you are our daughter and a member of the order, you don`t have to face the punishments for what you have done, then you are deadly wrong ginny."

ginny became more pale the more she heard of what he said to her she turned to her mother and whisperd " mom."

" you father is right your folish girl" Molly said " just becouse of who you are don`t make it okay to do what you did, you sete about some events there should not have happend, you hid thouse letters knowing wery well it was theft, you sat back and watchet us treat Madeline like filth knowing wery well that you could stop it at anytime take your punishment."

ginny looket around the table while Molly was talking her all she saw was that all in the room was of the same opinion even her brothers, the the tears began to flow.

" stop with your crying it dosn`t help you one bit" said Dumbledore " do you know that if you hade come forwards before all this nothing would have happend to you, you would hade just hade to say sorry to Madeline but that is not an option now."

" but can`t i do that now" said Ginny in hope in to safe some of her dignaty.

" no it`s to late you didn`t come forwards on you own and you do not regret it one bit" said dumbledor knowing wery well that she didn`t regret one thing she was just trying to safe her own skind and he said to kingsey and remus " take her upstairs to the room and lock her in make sure she can`t get out or hear anything i`m going to the menistry to try to save as mush as possible about this situation yes Ginny by tomorrow the whole wizard wold will know what you did."

ginny didn`t fight when remus and kingsey took a hold of her but she did think (they have no rights to do anything to me they will finde out that i did nothing wrong and so think all the other in the wizard wold i will be treatet like prinsses like i deserve) she didn`t know how wrong she was, when she watched dumbledore walk over to the fireplace and disappear in grean flames and she didn`t know when she was locked in to the room where she was to be for sometime alone.

Jasper was standing outside grimould place yes he could se it not any chames or protectiv wards worked on him he hade heard all the hade been said and done inside the house, he was thinking about the time when he hade met albus dumbledore the first time and all the thing he hade thought albus about magic and how it works,and right now it looket like albus hade forgotten all he hade thought him, yes Jasper was a turned wizard and he was even around at the time of the founders he whent under a other name back then salazar slytherin, but back to the matter at hand he really should give dumbledore one beating from hell for what he had done to his soulmate.

the house hade been quiet for some time if you didn`t take the quiet sopping and snifferling into account, when suddenly the noice of the floo soundet again annucing Albus return, jasper knew that was his sign to that it was soon time to rewial him self to the order.

Jasper walket towards the house delusind him self so nobody could se what he was about to do, he jumpet as high up onto the wall of the house he could and crawled the rest of the way and over the roof jumped down onto a branch of the tree outside the window to the living room still invisable.

Dumbledore stepped out off the floo network, just to se a grupe in deep sorrow over what hade happend and what they hade done( darm you Ginny) he thought.

" don`t let us haging her" said Bill " will we be forced to hand over Ginny to the aurors."

" no we don`t there is no time to dwell on so little things in the appion of Fudge with the war going on" said dumbledore he held up a hand when sevel began to proteste he contiuet " rest a sured that she will be punished by tomorrow it will be all over the news papers and i will personaly make sure she also will be punishet at school."

" what will you do to her." said arthur

" she will get the exact same treatment that we gave Madeline starting from today and she will no longer be apart of the order." said dumbledore

" oh no i don`t think i can do that." said molly

" yes you can." said arthur

" what." came it from nearly evry weasley in the room

" for all her life we have been to soft with her never been the ones to disablin her look where that got us, a girl hwo thinks she can get away with anything" said Arthur " it have to stop now she has to learn she can`t talk or do anything to get her self out of this sitation other that take her punishment as a adult she thinks she is are we in agreament about this."

they all noodet knowing he was right about every thing he said but they all thought (who will tell her).

" we will all tell her together tomorow to show her we have a united front." said dumbledore.

" maybe you should just punish her like normal people." said a voice form behinde them they all jumped up with there wands pointet at the intruder, but that got them nowhere the intruder just holdet his hand out and all of there wands fell into his hand and he continuet " you know ground her in her room for the rest of the hollyday, take away her wand."

while he was saying that they took a good look at him, he was tall, dark blond hair, yellow eyes, he had well fittet clothes on there showet his well build body.

" jasper." exclamed dumbledore

" you know this guy." asked alastor

" yes i do" said dumbledore " have you ever wondert why or how i knew so much magic spells and such."

" yes." came it all around

" jasper here was the one to teash me all i know" said dumbledore " he has been around for a long time even long before the founders."

" nobody can live that long" said remus " unless."

" yes exatly" said jasper " im a vampire."

" but your eyes they look nothing like a vampire." said Herminone

" dumbledore what have you thought this children" said jasper " nothing at all becouse if you had they would have known that a vampire with yellow eyes substain them selfs on animal blood."

the other in the room began to yell diffirent things

" hey he`s the greates wizard out there."

" don`t you dare insult him."

and things like that.

" i wouldn`t had said that if it wasn`t the true" said jasper in a dangerous calm voice dumbledore knew he was going to get it now " i wouldn`t have said that if dombledore hadn`t forgotten what i him self have thought him."

" i haven`t forgotten anything." said dumbledore lamly

" you haven`t" said jasper " are you sure."

" yes." said dumbledore

" so you haven`t forgotten about what i said about what sometimes happen`s when a child isn`t strong magicaly when they are born and what happens when they go into there magical inheritance." said jasper in a voice full of disapoitment towards dumbledore

dumbledore looket at him with confusion written on his face.

" apperently you have forgotten that some times the reason for the low magic is that it`s saving up for a creature inheritance." said jasper

dumbledore still looket confured

" oh my good." came it from remus

" you seame to know what and who im talking about." said jasper to remus

" what are you talking about." said dumbledore

" what we a talking about is that the reason for madeline potter`s low magic is simple she will go in to a magical creature inheritance when she becomes seventeen." said jasper to him.

dumbledore stared at him with oppend mouth it was finally dawning on him what jasper was talking about but jasper could not blame him for missing that, there was more important things to do, jasper couldn`t be mad about the treatment of madeline he didn`t know her.

" okay i missed the reason for madelines low magic suplee is becouse of a creature inheritance" said dumbledore " you can`t blame me for that i hade to put my attention towards nerville he had to be trained to be able to defeat voldemort."

that if not anything elles set off jasper more and jasper got right in dumbledores face holding his coller so he couldn`t back away.

" and in the procces of doing that you nearly destroyed a girl" yelled jasper in his face " you put her in a wery abusiv home where she would be down trottet in any posible way, and when she finally came to hogwards you told her lies, and put her in danger every year just so nerville didn`t get hurt, and this year was the wost you decided that you didn`t want to keep up you acting so you throw her away like a used bag of potatos treat her like she`s the lowes of people."

" that was necessaary to lie to her about who was the true hero." said dumbledore as he bevieved it.

" why." asked jasper

" so we could trian nerville uninterrupted." answerd dumbledore

" no matter the consequences it hade for madeline." asked jasper

" we all have to sacrifice something for the war and she undersatands that." said dumbledore

" are you sure about that." said jasper

" yes i am." said dumbledore

" you ar wrong in that" said jasper " madeline has finally hade enough."

" what do you mearn with that." said dumbledore

" you can only do so much to someone before they break" said jasper " if my covent learder, my ex-wife and me haden`t come she would havetried to kill her self at this momment."

they all looket at him in disbelive

" she would never have done that she is of the belife that suicede is a cowerds way out." said nerville

" she is to week mentally and magicly to do that." said ron

" year." said nerville

jasper rounded on them and said in a deadly calm voice "have you not been listening to what i have been saying then i have to recap it all."

when he had said that he took hold of them and sat them down on the sofa and began talking to them right in there faces

" madeline is only weak becouse she has a creature inheritance on the way and it`s a big one thats why she always has been weak, but that is going to change after her inheritance, then she is going to be even stronger than you is now."

nerville and ron just said " you lieing to us."

jasper got up and turned to dumbledore there was looking at him with big eyes aans asked " do i ever lie."

" no." said dumbledore

" do`s that answer your question boys." said jasper turning to both boys nerville and ron just nodded

" but that dosn`t explain why voldemort never went after her but went after nerville." said alastor

" voldemort could sens the slumbring power in her and he knew what was going to happen when she turned seventeen" said jasper " and it`s allso a proof of that voldemort knows you to well, you all played right in to his hand be treating madeline as you did this year and by lieing to her."

" so he was counting on what we did to her." said remus

" yes and when it all fell down for her he would step in and pic her up again and by that have one of the stronges people on his side" said jasper " but he didn`t take my covent or me into account."

" what will happen if she joines voldemort." asked dumbledore

" you would have lost." said jasper

" we have to finde her and stop it." said dumbledore jumping up and started to yell out orders to the others to search for her all over london.

jasper let out a high whistle and they all stopet what they where doing

" you will not be finding her in london she isn`t even in england anymore." said jasper

" what where is she." asked dumbledore

" she is with my covent leader aand my ex-wife on a privet jet out off here." said jasper

" what you had no right to take her out of the country." yelled dumbledore

" yes we hade the right and the reason my ex-wife is a seer, she startet to have visions of madeline when she was born, she saw every thing the durdleys did to her and every thing that has happend to madeline over the years,"said jasper " and we have sevel time been consitering to get over here to get her but the out come for if we did that at the time would not hade been in anyones favor, but we saw the out come if didn`t do it now so we did."

" and that is." asked dumbledore

" would have have tried to commit suicide if we hade not been there today, and when she would had woken up she would had faced voldemort" said jasper " and he would have asked her to join she would had said yes, we couldn`t let that happen."

all in the others in the room was shocket about that revalation, molly burst into silent tears, they all knew that there was nothing ells they could say or do to make what hade happend go away.

" but why would she trie to kill her self" asked hermione weakly

" all people can be driven that far out that they don`t se any other way" said jasper " believe me i have seen it many times before."

" but." said hermione quietly

" no but`s the reason for that she has gotten so far is that for years she lived in a abusiv home where she didn`t have any friends and them she made was scared away, then she comes to school, makes friends, go though hell for them yes the only reason she did all that was becouse of you all she didn`t do it for her self," said jasper " the she lost her goodfather that was not her foult at all, and the day after summer hollidays in whish you ignorde her, i already know the reason and it`s not good enough, and then you tell her that her life has been one big lie, that can overwhelm anybody."

" we could have help`t her here." said remus

" you could" said jasper with anger in his voice they just didn`t get.

" yes we could." said remus

" would you accept help from thoughs who is to blame." asked jasper

" now it isn`t me we are talking about." said remus

" that is not an answer to my question." said jasper

" enough about this" said dumbledore " you and your covent will bring madeline back this istant she can get the help she needs here."

" by putting her in a phoucward or better yet try to be her friends again" said jasper and when he saw that he wasn`t far of the mark and when his mobile bippet he contiuet " i don`t think so she is already on american ground and you know what that means don`t you."

" why are you working against me" yelled dumbledore " of all people i thought that you would be on my side."

" no im not i`m completely appeald by you actions"yelled jasper " if anything i would have thought you to be a to good a person to do what you did to her, even i have a though time finding out who is the dark lord here."

a loud gasp was heard after hearing what jasper said, and dumbledore looket at him with shocket look on his face.

there was quiet for sometime when dumbledore finaly opend his mouth and said " i can se why you say that i have surdantly behaviet like that towards madeline."

all of the others in the room in the exepsion of jasper opend there mouth to protest but dumbledore just held his hands up and explaind to them that in deed jasper was right he hade mistreatet madeline and there was no reason for her to thust him any more there for he couldn`t help her, and it was the same with all the others in the room.

they all realist that both jasper and dumbledore was right they couldn`t help madeline they hade hurt her to much.

" do you se now why we hade to take her away from here." asked jasper

" yes we do" said dumbledore " all i can ask of you is to be good to her treat her as she fully deserve."

" we will." said jasper

" now lisen here what about all the inside information we have been geting from her visons." said alastor

" have you not been liserning to what i have been saying to you" said jasper in a angry voice " madeline is in no condition to continu with that."

" she don`t have a choise in the matter" said alastor smukly " she is stuck with a piece of voldemorts soul in her heard."

" i can assure you of that the momment i get to her that piece of soul will be removed and destroyed." said jasper

" you can`t do that we need her." yelled alastor

" and yet you treat her as rubbish" yelled jasper " you lost every right to her when you did that."

" you will bring her back this instans." yelled alastor

" you a really that stupid" said jasper " she is apsalutly brocken girl and you have no sympathy."

" her emotanaly problems can be fixet after the war" said alastor " right now we need her here."

" and if we not." said jasper

" i will myself go get her." said alastor which resuldet in that jasper was in his face holding him by the coller of his blouse.

" you will go nowere near madeline." said jasper in deadly voice

" and if i do." morked alastor his shouldn`t have done that in one motion from jasper he was on the floor being cursed in to oblivian the last thing he heard before he faintet was " if you go any ware near her you will be dead." and alastor believe him now he knew that challenging a magical vampire was extramly stupid.

there was irri silens after that, all the other in the room knew not to say anything before jasper hade calmed down, jasper turned around after a couble of minutes and said " sorry you had to witness that i`m wery protectiv of madeline, he is alive if your wondering ."

with that poppy raced over to him to check him and sure enough alastor was still breathing.

" dumbledore can we talk alone." asked jasper

" yes right this way." said dumbledore and showed jasper into the kitchen, when they where there he put op a silensing spell.

" now we can talk uninterrupted" said dumbledore " whats on your mind."

" i need you to promis me something." said jasper

" what would you like me to promis." said dumbledore

" that you do not try to contact madeline" said jasper when dumbledore tryed to protest he held up a hand and continuet " it would do her no good right now she isn`t ready to forgive and it can`t be helpt she has to take contact to you on her own if she wants contact at all."

" okay i understand and i promis not to contact her before she has taken contact with me." said dumbledore

" when or if she do be prepared for some though questions." said jasper dumbledore just nooded.

" there is a other reason i`m asking you it semes there is more to this than we know of." said jasper

" what do you mean." asked dumbledore

" i don`t know" said jasper " maybe the menistry is more involved with the treatment of madeline in any one knows."

" what makes you think that." asked dumbledore

" how did voldemort know that sirius was important to her not thourgh the scar that you was made to believe he never got any information though that and it wasn`t snape i know that now" said jasper " who was happy about the treatment you all put on madeline."

dumbledore semed in deep thought by that revalation suddenly he exclamed " oh my good it semes you are right i will look in to it."

" you do that" said jasper " but i the mean time it`s bedst if non of you knows where she is."

" i agree on that i will say that to the others as well." said dumbledore

" don`t tell them the reason for it i have a strong feling that alastor is in on it." said jasper

" will question him when he wakes up." said dumbledore

" okay i will go now." said jasper and with that jasper left.

-earlier-

carlisle, alice and madeline walked off the privet jet in canada, in what madeline had been told was that they where landing there to throw voldemort of there tails.

they walked out of the airport to a wathing car, carlisle got into the drivers side, alice took the front seat, madeline sat on the back sead in deep thought when she was interuptet by alice saying something to her.

" madeline when we get to the border we will have to go into customs." said alice

" why." asked madeline

" becouse first we have to finalise your citizenship" said carlisle " of couse with the wizard wold and they all so wants you to be checkt over by a medwitch to se how bad the treatment off you have affectet you and i agree with them on that point."

" and jasper will catch up with us there." said alice

madeline didn`t know what to feel about that with the medwitch she would rather not do that but on the other side it showed that they cared about her, but she hade been hurt badly by the potions explotion she had scars on the left side of her torso and down whole of her left arm the only reason thery didn`t see them was becouse off the glamure spells she hade on, they hade been on since the explotionshe didn`t want any one to see them, and not to think about the abuse she had been going though her whole life what kinde off damage that hade done to her body, and the last half year she hade livet off porridge from moning to evening making to so she couldn`t eat other food for a long time her stomach wouldn`t be able to take it.

" don`t look so scared" said carlisele " it will be okay non off this is your fault and what ever they find other will not find out unless you want them too."

madeline just nooded and turned to look out the window, after a while she noticed that they where driving in to a building and inside the building was sevel men and three women waiting on them, madeline hasitetet when the car came to a stop she only got out when carlisle and alice hade gone out off the car and greatet the men and women as old friends.

" madeline come you don`t have to be afraid of them they are on our side" said carlisle madeline skittet over to him and he continuet " This is the prime minister of the magic wold of the unitet stats of america."

the man came forward to shake her hand but madeline took instinctivaly a step back, then she feeled a hand on her back she looked behind her and saw jasper.

she was shocked to se him standing there like he hade never been in Britain just momments before.

" i apparate over" said jasper i had a hunch that you where going to need me now."

" okay" said madeline puzzeld she didn`t understand the fellings she was feeling when jasper was around but she felt safe with him " i`m happy that you are her now."

" i`m glad to hear that" said jasper " and i can say that you can trust everybody there is here right now."

madeline decided to trust jasper in that and together with the all the others madeline went into the building.

four hours late she found jasper sitting beside her in the car, he had a seriuos face on, he didn`t like what they had found out at the check up with the medwitch, apperently the years of abuse and malnutrition had left her heart and body week it was only thanks to her magic that she had survived, and to top it all the treatment of her this half year had not made it better but worst before could she handel more food now the only thing she could stomec was porridge and she would hade to be made accustomed to real food again and that would take time and then the potion accident it had done more damage that first thought it hade done so much damage that it couldn`t have been missed by pomfrey there hade made examination of her they had suspicion that she had reholded information from madeline so madeline couldn`t sue her was getting bigger, but pomfrey would face a incuery about it under veritaserum, and after that they would make a choice about what to do.

but i whole she was worst of than she thought, that was not all of it when the prime minister heard that maybe the menistry of Britain was in on the abuse at the dursleys they became wery angry, and to top it all had cornelius fudge showed up and demadege her return to britain only to get a piece of peper put in his face showing the extence of the damage there treatment of her had done to her body and told that they would all be facing criminal charge for every single thing where they hade known and done nothing at all, when confrontet with the evidence on how much madeline hade sufferd under the care of the dursleys he grow pale and he exclamed that he knew they where not god to her but not that it was to this extence , they knew that he was telling the truth and that he hadn`t known the extense of it.

it came down to that fudge agreed on that the best place for madeline was the america when he couldn`t promist that it would never happend again.


	2. note

i do not have a beta i have been looking and writhing many persons by now but i`m just not getting any response so the storys and chapters i poste from now is unbetate hope you don`t minde.

but any one there would be a beta for me i take with happiness.


	3. beta

im seriusly looking for a beta to my storys, all i have contacted is not repleing to my recuest they a not even giving me a no.

to be able to contiuing my storys i need a beta, i would like to contiuing my storys.

sent my a pb if you want to be my beta i will do my best to have it written down the best i can but im not an american im danish so my english isn`t up to date, and im using a dituary to wight what im writting down but i wil go though it many times before i give it to you.


	4. beta 1

I have a beta now.

my story and chapter I sent over to my new beta.


End file.
